Family portrait
by Uzulu
Summary: Songfic. Its about Yamato a few months before his parents divorce.


A/N: Hi, this is a songfic about Yamatos parents divorce. Its mostly about how Yamato felt about it or how I think he felt about it. I am from Denmark so if there is anything in the fic that sounds wrong please email me so I can correct it. * marks the beginning and the end of the song lyrics.  
  
Digimon is not mine. Family portrait belongs to pink.  
  
Family Portrait  
  
A little boy ran over to one of the doors in the apartment complex. He was about 8 years old and had blond hair and blue eyes. When he opened the door he was met with the sound of someone crying. The boy quickly pulled of his jacket and shoes and ran into the kitchen. A brown-haired woman was sitting at the table, crying. The little boy ran over to her and the woman looked down at him. When she saw him she quickly dried her eyes which were red from crying and tried to smile.  
  
"Hi Yamato, did you have a good time with your friends?" she asked. The boy nodded.  
  
"What's wrong mom?" he asked. "Have, have you and dad been fighting again? You are not hurt are you?" He sounded nervous. His mother shook her head.  
  
"It's nothing," she answered. "Why don't you find Takeru and play with him while I make dinner?" Yamato nodded, but he didn't like that his mother was crying. She was hurt, and it hurt him that he couldn't do anything about it.  
  
His parents were fighting a lot. It had begun a few weeks after someone had destroyed the bridge outside the apartment complex.  
  
*Momma please stop crying, I can't stand the sound  
  
your pain is painful and it's tearin´ me down.  
  
I hear glasses breaking when I sit up in my bed  
  
I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you said.*  
  
Yamato went into the living room where his little brother were sitting and playing with his toys. The smaller boy looked up as Yamato came in. He smiled.  
  
"Hi Yamato. Wanna play?" he asked hopeful and shoved his older brother his plastic cars. Yamato nodded and sat down with the other boy.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night the family was eating dinner. Or at least Yamato, Takeru and their mother ate dinner. Their father were still at work. When they had finished eating, their mother put Takeru to bed. A few hours later Yamatos father came home. After sending Yamato to his room, his wife walked out in the kitchen to greet him. Yamato sat behind the door in his room and listened.  
  
"Why are you home so late?" his mother asked. She sounded a bit angry.  
  
"We had problems at work. I had to stay and fix it. It was important," his dad answered. He sounded tired.  
  
"More important than your family? You are always working late these days and never home. Takeru and Yamato miss you, they don't understand why their father is never at home."  
  
Yamato heard something from the other side of his door and opened it. Takeru stood outside in his pyjamas and looked up at him. He was crying. Yamato let him in and wrapped his arms around him after he had closed the door. His little brother sobbed into his shirt and they could still hear their parents yell at each other in the kitchen.  
  
*You fight about money, bout me and my brother  
  
And this I come home to, this is my shelter.  
  
It ain't easy growin up in a World War 3  
  
Never knowing what love could be, you'll see  
  
I don't want love to destroy me like it has done my family*  
  
"Why are they fighting?" Takeru asked. "Why don't they just stop and be friends again?"  
  
Yamato shook his head. "I don't know," he answered sadly. "I don't know."  
  
*Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
  
I promise Ill be better, Mommy Ill do anything  
  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
  
I promise Ill be better, Daddy please don't leave*  
  
A few days later Yamato came home again. He had been outside playing with his friends. It was Saturday so his father was home and was going to ask him to help him with something. When he came into the living room he saw his mother and father standing on either side of the coffee table, yelling at each other. His fathers face was red from anger and his mother was crying. Yamato stared at them in horror.  
  
"Why do you keep fighting? Stop, you are hurting Takeru," he yelled angry. He could feel the tears in his eyes. His parents had stopped yelling at each other and looked at him. But when his mother tried to comfort him he ran out of the apartment, tears streaming down his face.  
  
*Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound  
  
Make mama stop crying, cuz I need you around  
  
My mama she loves you, no matter what she says it's true  
  
I know that she hurts you, but remember I love you too*  
  
He walked around until he reached a park. Many people stared at him. It wasn't normal that an eight year old boy walked around alone. He walked into the park and sat down under a tree. He didn't cry anymore, he couldn't. All around him there were people walking together. They were smiling and laughing. Yamato wanted to be like these people. Smiling and laughing with his parents and little brother. Then a football rolled past him. He looked up and saw a little boy his age with bushy brown hair chase after it. The boy didn't notice him. He just laughed and kicked the ball to a little brown-haired girl who looked around four years old, like his little brother. The girl smiled. Behind them their parents were talking with some of their friends. Yamato got up and walked away.  
  
*I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away  
  
Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have no choice, no way  
  
It ain't easy growin up in World War 3  
  
Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen  
  
I don't want love to destroy me like it did my family*  
  
A few months later his parents were divorced. Yamato would live with his father and Takeru with his mother. As they were packing their things Yamato asked his father.  
  
"Dad, why did you and mom get a divorce? Is it because of what I said that day?" His father sighed and sat down beside him.  
  
"In a way. We realised that we were hurting you and your brother by staying together so we decided to get divorced. It is not your fault nor your brothers´." Yamato didn't say anything.  
  
*Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
  
I promise Ill be better, Mommy Ill do anything  
  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
  
I promise Ill be better, daddy please don't leave*  
  
When they had finished packing their things Yamato found a picture of their family. They were all smiling. It was taken before his parents had begun arguing about everything. He would miss his mother and brother, even though he would see them at least once a week.  
  
*In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
  
Lets play pretend and act like it comes naturally  
  
I don't wanna have to split the holidays  
  
I don't want two addresses  
  
I don't want a stepbrother anyways  
  
And I don't want my mom to change her last name*  
  
As he and his father drove away to their new apartment Yamato hid the family portrait in his pocket and looked out of the window of the car as they sped away from his mom and brother. 


End file.
